Yo te protegeré
by Fuyu No Yami
Summary: Hokadate, Japón a 1er de junio de 1945. La segunda guerra mundial estaba en un clímax caótico las fuerzas aliadas habían tomado más ventaja sobre las potencias del eje. Mebuki y Sakura civiles, tenían un destino, un destino que se fragmentara y hará que Sakura continué hasta ese destino tan ansiado para Mebuki.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Aviso importante:** Pensaba hacer esta historia como un fic largo, pero creo que es mejor dejarla como un one-shot aunque me sigo imaginando toda la historia y cabe destacar que tengo un final listo en mi estúpido cerebro e imaginación si es que lo hago un fic largo, si es que me llego animar cambiare el status de la historia y posiblemente la haga un fic largo, pero por el momento pienso que es mejor dejarla como un one-shot. Espero que sea de su agrado, gracias por leer.

* * *

Hokadate, Japón a 1er de junio de 1945.

La segunda guerra mundial estaba en un clímax caótico las fuerzas aliadas habían tomado más ventaja sobre las potencias del eje, en actos desesperados capitanes de escuadrones de la potencia del eje se rendían en Europa mientras que en Japón era distinto a pesar de que estaban devastados y con pocos soldados seguían luchando contra los rusos y chinos que habían penetrado al país, sabían que poco a poco llegarían los americanos y ellos tendrían que combatir con más fuerza para no ser derrotados fácilmente como sus compañeros de Europa.

—Sakura, corre.

Una mujer joven de cabello rubio y ojos verdes corría con su pequeña hija tomada de su mano.

—Sakura, toma bien esa mochila—su voz era entrecortada al ver el paisaje por donde intentaban correr y resguardarse sobre los escombros. —Tenemos que llegar lo más rápido a Wakkanai.

Su pequeña hija la cual estaba llorando no respondió, solo se quitó las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas sucias por la pólvora y la tierra con la manga de su saco roto y sucio.

—Sakura, no llores. —la abrazo con fuerza. —Te prometo que estaremos bien cuando lleguemos a Wakkanai y nos embarquemos hacia Rusia.

Su hija no respondía sólo la abrazaba, sabía que faltaba mucho para llegar a su destino. Para Mebuki era importante llegar lo antes posible pero parecía tan lejano no llegar hasta Wakkanai llevaban meses corriendo entre cadáveres de soldados, sangre y pólvora.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí—miro entre los matorrales llenos de tierra y sangre. —Sakura toma fuertemente mi mano, posiblemente tendremos que correr más que antes.

Miro a su hija con una sonrisa para demostrarle confianza para salir y correr de nuevo entre todo ese sufrimiento, pólvora y francotiradores. Salieron de los escombros y corrieron lo más rápido que podían, en un acto fugaz una bala atravesó el cabello largo de Sakura haciendo que mechones rosados cayeran en el pasto cubierto de sangre.

—Más rápido, Sakura.

Esta vez Mebuki se lo suplico en ruso a su pequeña hija quien volvió a llorar con más intensidad que la última vez.

—Es una maldita rusa.

Unos soldados quienes estaban en cubierto lo gritaron y empezaron a disparar más, Mebuki apretó más la pequeña mano de su hija y empezó a llorar, corrieron con más velocidad cubriéndose su cabeza con las manos. Los disparos no acertaban pero rozaban sus cuerpos provocando que Sakura sintiera más temor.

—Mamá.

Mebuki escucho la pequeña súplica de su hija y cerró por un instante sus ojos intentando no llorar más, miro de reojo a su hija cuando una bala rasgó su mejilla, Mebuki sintió un dolor instantáneo y pulsante en su pierna y de repente cayó al suelo.

—Diablos.

Sakura intentaba ayudar a Mebuki a levantarse y continuar corriendo cuando otra bala se impacto en la parte trasera del saco de Sakura haciendo un orificio mediano.

— ¡Mamá!

Esta vez Mebuki se levantó suprimiendo el dolor con el temor de que una bala impactará en el cuerpo de su pequeña hija, la tomó y la cargo. Corrió lo más que pudo, las balas todavía las seguía impactándose sobre los escombros y los árboles, rozándoles milímetros y dejando la mochila que traía Mebuki con orificios más grandes.

Mebuki protegía la cabeza de Sakura con su mano izquierda y la envolvía con su brazo izquierdo todo el cuerpo, lo único que salía a relucir eran los pequeños zapatos rojos que le había regalado su esposo Kizashi a Sakura.

—Papá nos está protegiendo—Mebuki inundó más la cara de Sakura es su hombro. —El esta haciendo que ellos fallen.

Mebuki sólo sintió que las manos de Sakura se aferraban más a su saco y su llanto era poco audible. Una bala se impacto en su cadera y a la vez otra en su pierna derecha haciendo que Mebuki cayera de nuevo al suelo soltando a Sakura y que esta cayera en los escombros golpeándose la espalda.

— ¡Sakura!

Mebuki intentaba levantarse pero el impacto de la bala había penetrado hasta la pelvis en la parte del llion y le era difícil levantarse.

—No se mueva.

Mebuki escucho la voz de un hombre y volteo hacia atrás. Detrás de ella se estaban cinco soldados, tres de ellos amenazándola con una nambu y otras dos armas desconocidas para Mebuki y los otros dos con espadas, volteo hacia adelante y vio a un joven soldado a lado de Sakura.

—Por favor—en la cara de Mebuki se veía como salían lágrimas de sus ojos. —No le hagan daño a Sakura.

Mebuki intento arrastrarse por el suelo pero un soldado se lo impidió poniendo su arma sobre su cabeza.

—Mamá.

Sakura le suplicaba a su madre en ruso, haciendo que el joven soldado desenfundara su espada y se la pusiera a milímetros de su frente.

—Escucha, Sakura—Mebuki le seguía hablando en ruso a Sakura. —Tienes que correr lo más rápido que puedas.

— ¡Que se calle!

El soldado japonés que tenía su arma sobre la cabeza de Mebuki grito y disparo contra el suelo que separaba a Mebuki de Sakura.

—Yo te protegeré, como papá lo hizo con nosotras—Mebuki volvió hablar y se le formó una sonrisa. — ¡Corre, Sakura!

Dicho eso Mebuki se levantó y en acto de suerte le quito la espada a un soldado y se la encajó en el corazón, el soldado quien había disparado anteriormente le disparó en el hombro.

Sakura al principio no reacción pero después de haber escuchado el impacto del arma sobre el hombro de su madre se levantó y empezó a correr, el soldado que esta a lado de ella también empezó a correr de tras de ella para alcanzarla. Sakura corría lo más que podía entre los escombros y los cadáveres, volteo hacia atrás y vio que su madre recibía otro impacto de bala y caía al suelo, volvió a voltear hacia adelante para mirar por donde iba hasta que escucho el sonido de la espada cortar el aire, del soldado que la estaba persiguiendo, volvió a voltear hacia atrás y se percató que el joven soldado estaba más cerca de ella, miro hacia delante de nuevo y sintió la cuchilla de la espada cortar mechones de su cabello y recorrerla sobre su espalda. Volvió a escuchar disparos en el lugar en donde se encontraba su mamá, siguió corriendo hasta que escucho que los disparos se acercaban, se esforzaba en seguir corriendo y no tropezar con los escombros y los cadáveres, quería volver a con su madre pero ella sabía que su madre había muerto como su padre.

Cuando se iba a tropezar por no mirar bien por donde iba escucho un disparo cerca, hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que escucho resonar el impacto de la cuchilla de la espada sobre el suelo y consigo el impacto de la caída del soldado que la perseguía, quería detenerse pero tenia en cuenta que si lo hacía tendría el mismo final que el soldado y su madre así que siguió corriendo y no volvió a voltear hacia atrás.


End file.
